Operation of device components within specified current and voltage specification ranges ensures high endurance, long life, and optimal performance of electronic devices. Transient surge currents or large voltage spikes across an electronic system can lead to circuit burnout and/or partial or complete failure of the electronic system. Such transients can be caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD), natural causes (such as lightning strikes or solar flares), or load switching in power circuits.